Mechanics
There are some features of gameplay that don't fit under bees, mobs, bears, locations, or items. Energy Energy represents the number of times a bee will gather pollen from a flower before returning to the hive. Fighting mobs and spawning Ability Tokens does not cost a bee any energy. It takes 30 seconds for a bee to rest and recover all its energy. Some bees take less time to sleep (Shocked Bee) while some have no energy and do not need to sleep at all (Exhausted Bee, Photon Bee). The energy of all bees in a swarm can be increased with stacks of Polar Power from Polar Bear's quests. Critical Hits Despite the name, Critical Hits are not only attack damage, but also pollen collection. Critical Hits grant ×2 (+100%) pollen and damage. Critical Chance is the probability of getting a Critical Hit. Focus tokens increase your Critical Chance, while Melody doubles the power of Critical Hits (so the amount of pollen collected or damage becomes ×4 the base amount). You can tell that you or your bee got a Critical Hit because the pollen amount will wiggle and change color. +5000 Animation of a critical hit Spit Spit creates a 2-by-2 area of wet grass that yields Honey tokens and sometimes Tickets when harvested. Spit occasionally happens on fields such as Sunflower Field, Dandelion Field, Mushroom Field, Blue Flower Field, Clover Field, Pineapple Patch and Pumpkin Patch. Plants or the bubble wand on top of Blue HQ grow a face and spit at the flowers on the field. It is not known how frequently Spit occurs, or whether there's any way to increase the probability or predict its occurrence. File:C938AE13-DB0F-425E-855A-B6DCEB4C55C9.png|Pumpkin getting ready to spit File:WetPatch.png|A patch of grass that has been spat upon. File:E857DA3F-8E6E-4609-96B4-A46ED03F6D04.png|Sunflower is smiling smugly File:BubbleWandSpit.png|Bubble Wand sprouted a face. File:PineappleSpitFace.png|Pineapple Patch's spit face. Automatic Save Not all simulators on ROBLOX auto-save, but Bee Swarm Simulator saves your exact status the instant you leave. In fact, if you have abilities counting down when you leave, if you come back within a few seconds, they'll still be there. (The countdowns are based on absolute time, not play time, so you do need to rejoin in just a few seconds to see this in effect.) Because of this, if you encounter a glitch while playing, leaving and rejoining is preferable to resetting your character -- the latter counts as "dying" and you lose any pollen you had in your pack. Instant Conversion Some in-game clothing (like hats and guards), as well as some Badges, can give Instant Conversion, a special mechanic that converts pollen into honey while the player is still in the field. This effectively makes the player's backpack bigger, in the sense that the player can collect more pollen than the pack will hold; and it effectively increases the player's pollen conversion rate, in the sense that, for some of the pollen they collect, they don't have to wait at the hive for it to be converted to honey. When Instant Conversion is happening, the player will see small yellow numbers in addition to the blue/red/white pollen numbers while they're working in the fields. Those yellow numbers are the amount of pollen that instantly became honey. (Collected Honey Token amounts also show up in yellow, but those digits are larger, plus they're listed in the bottom right corner of the window. Instant Conversion numbers are not listed on the bottom right.) Category:Gameplay